Xiara Love
History Xiara was born to a middle class family in rural varroc, her parents seprated when she was in middle school, and stayed with her dad in varrock. Xiara built and extremely stronger father and daughter bond. She always admired her fathers spirt, who was constanstly practicing his swordsman skills and was a man of integrity. One day, Xiara and her father were walking home from school, when a group o gangsters decided to mess with them, when her father tried to intervene, he was quickl subdead and nearly beat to death. Xiara could do nothing but watch, and felt extremely useless. Xiara had to live with her mom as her father recovered in the hospital. During her stay with her mom she discovered her telekinetic abilities , and figured that if she can get strong using her new abilities, she can stop crime and prevent innocent people from having to experience what she had to go through. Xiara moved back with her dad many weeks later, and pursued swordsmanship skills and martial arts skills as well. When she was 13, she witness heroes duking it out in Varrock. Sylar and Mason were there and fighting using telekinetic abilities. Xiara admired them as she had the same ability, and figured she could be as good as them, and become a hero one day... Appearance Xiara is an extremely beautiful high school junior, that has straight jet black hair to her shoulders, pale skin, and vibrant blue eyes. She is 5'6 and around 115 lbs She is a very outgoing and likeable person. She loves to talk and does not shy away from conversation. She is also caring and responsible, and goes out of her way to help those in need. Chapters 'Chapter 6' Xiara was observing a crime scene, trying to see what had happened, and then went to pursue a robber, but confronted Larry, her first evo encounter. She put up a fight against Larry, but was eventually defeated, and unmasked. Larry didn't really care and decided to leave her equipment as it was of no value. After this occured, instead of deciding to quit being a vigilante it made her want to become stronger, and is continuing to pursue criminals. Abilities and Skills 'Telekinesis' Xiara is at the basic level of telekinesis. She has to use her hands to move things with her mind, and her strongest attacks often take concentration and energy. She has stopped bullets in their tracks, control large streams of water, and hold her own for a bit against Larry. 'Expert Swordswoman' Xiara has been practicing how to use bladed weaponry for 8 years now. 'Skilled Martial Artist' Xiara has also been practicing multiple martial arts from a young age. 'Skilled Acrobat' Xiara is very mobile, and capable of various acrobatic moves. It can be enhanced via her telekinesis. Equipment Vigilante Costume Her vigilante costume consists of a modified fencing helmet which helps against some forms of blunt force trauma(mainly strikes and bladed weaponry), a brown hoodie and track pants with boots. Weapons '''Carbon Steel Sword: '''A sword that can cut through conventional armoring with ease (kevlar, low quality-medium quality metals etc). Its hilt is nothing special and covered with black tape. '''Dagger: '''She carries a 6 inch blade with her at all times.